kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightbending
Lightbending (also called Photokinesis) is the ability to control Light, created by Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Light is the Element of Good. People with pure, good souls and positive feelings can control this element, and even regular benders or people can associate Light with their power, if their spirit is good enough. Light's opposite is Darkness. Techniques Light Sphere A move most notable by Marine and Sheila. The bender can charge energy in their fist (or any part of their body) and launch Light Spheres. Purification Purification allows the bender to cure evil souls of evil thoughts. The Light Arrows are best known for this; however, most of the time, this power is temporary. Flash Lightbenders can make their entire body light up and/or flash, blinding anyone nearby for a few minutes. Delluminating Lightbenders are able to absorb light from any source and make it black out, such as a lightbulb or even a firefly. Midas Body Midas Body is the power to channel Light Chi to certain parts of the body and make them appear solid gold. This makes that body part increase in strength. When imbued in the legs, the bender can move at lightspeed. Rainbow Road When combined with waterbenders, lightbenders are able to create and control rainbows. Color Manipulation Lightbenders can alter the reflected light off of objects or people, thereby manipulating something's color patterns. Refracting Lightbenders can create artificial mirrors and confuse their adversary with illusions. Illusions An ability that magic lightbenders, such as Mavis, can do: by harnessing photon particles from any light source, they can construct realistic illusions of anything. These illusions can sound like the real things, but they are all holographic. Computer Hacking An advanced power that Hibiki Lates can do: by sensing the tiny light particles from computers or computer-like devices, they are able to bend them into a small, holo-computer for them to use as a means of hacking, or disrupting Wireless Connections of actual computers. Eternal Sun Very powerful lightbenders can create their own, everlasting sun, which can be as bright as a real sun, depending on its size and distance. Jennifer Bush, who stole Palutena's God Chi, uses this to bathe God's Domain in eternal daylight. Resurrection An ability that only Jennifer Bush can use, as per her deal with Palutena: whenever she is killed, the sunlight from Heaven will always revive her. This kept her unaging Gigai body alive for 4,000 years. Palutena uses this power to heal injuries or give flightless Nimbi the Power of Flight. Dying Sun The Kamikaze ability, Dying Sun allows a lightbender to bestow all their Light Chi to another lightbender, provided the receiver's body can withstand it at their current level. If successful, the user will die within a few minutes. Known Lightbenders *Marine the Raccoon *Sheila Frantic *Palutena *Mother Wisp *Jennifer Bush (has God Chi) *Hibiki Lates *Index *Mavis Vermillion (uses with magic) *Mickey Mouse *Namurt Namrik *Zelda *Avatar Aang *Light Arrows Light Chi Light Chi is a golden yellow color and is focused in the bender's heart. The heart is the physical and spiritual core of a person's soul, and is the part that primarily flows with spiritual Light or Darkness that affects their character. Naturally, the Light Side of the element is believing in the good natures of all people, and having great love for the world around you. The Dark Side of the element revolves around following ideals that the bender thinks are just, unaware of the dire consequences. For that reason, it's difficult for an "evil" lightbender to come to the Good Side, and it may be hard to determine who is good or evil. Other Traits As expected, lightbenders are generally good-natured and very bright spirited, especially with Marine or Sheila Frantic, and harness their chi from the light of the sun. However, lightbenders can also be technically evil, if they believe their intentions are for the good of the world, when really they aren't. An example is Jennifer Bush, who herself has a bubbly character. Weaknesses Aside from the usual weaknesses like chi-blocking, light's primary weakness is darkness, as the two have been clashing elements since the beginning. Lightbenders are weaker at night, and using strong attacks will consume more chi. Just as well, a lightbender's power can greatly falter if they have negative thoughts about themselves or others. Lightbending attacks also cannot hurt glass, as they will pass right through. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Before They Were Kings *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Mason and the Minish Door *Scorched Wings *Operation: MASKED *Down in the Negaverse *Sector SA *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Category:Benders Category:Lightbenders Category:Abilities